Find the Thalmor Assassin
|type = Miscellaneous quest |QuestID = MQ201Malborn }} Find the Thalmor Assassin is a quest available in in which the Dragonborn must assist Malborn in escaping the Thalmor after assisting the Blades in infiltrating their embassy. Background I met Malborn hiding out in Windhelm. he thinks there's a Thalmor assassin on his trail, a Khajiit, waiting for him outside the city. I promised I'd take care of the assassin, if there really is one. Objectives #Find the Thalmor assassin #Tell Malborn the assassin is dead Walkthrough After finishing the quest Diplomatic Immunity and saving Malborn, he can be found hiding in the New Gnisis Cornerclub in Windhelm. Talk to him and he will say that he is trying to flee to Morrowind, but can't because he's afraid of a Khajiit whom he thinks is a Thalmor agent who's been sent to kill him. After the Dragonborn agrees to help him, they need to go to Ri'saad's caravan camp. Upon arrival, the marker will disappear, and the Dragonborn will need to find out who is the assassin. At this point, the Dragonborn has two options to find out who the assassin is: #If J'datharr is pickpocketed, J'datharr's Note will be found. This will prove J'datharr as the Thalmor assassin ordered to kill Malborn. #If Ri'saad or Ma'dran are present, a dialogue option appears where they may be asked about a Thalmor assassin. They will point out that J'datharr is not one of their caravan and is possibly the assassin. I'm looking for a Khajiit... might be a Thalmor spy. "Ah. You must mean that one over there. He's not one of us. Thalmor filth, eh? Giving all Khajiit a bad name." :If the Dragonborn then talks to J'datharr, he will become hostile and attack. However, should Ri'saad or Ma'dran not be present for whatever reason the Dragonborn can go ahead and kill J'datharr without gaining a bounty. After killing him, head back to Malborn and he will thank the Dragonborn and give 250 . Journal Trivia *If the Dragonborn follows Malborn after receiving the reward, he will follow the path east, occasionally engaging the frost trolls and ice wraiths along the way. Should he survive these ordeals, he eventually reaches Refugees' Rest, where he disappears, marking the border between Morrowind and Skyrim. *If you clear the way of enemies before telling Malborn that the assassin has been taken care of, he runs straight through with no problem. Bugs * It is possible that even after completing this quest for Malborn, he will still have the dialogue option to start the quest. Note that this does not mean you can restart the quest; he will just explain the situation he is in every time you select the option. * The assassin and the caravan may disappear. * In the inventory of the assassin, there may be a blank space with no name. Picking it up will make it disappear. * Sometimes, the caravan is not there at all, and may never appear. However, the assassin will still be there, making the choice of who to kill obvious. es:Encuentra al asesino Thalmor ru:Найти талморского убийцу Category:Skyrim: Windhelm Quests Category:Skyrim: Miscellaneous Quests